


You won't know until it is gone

by outlandishJournalist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlandishJournalist/pseuds/outlandishJournalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beta kids are split up by the earths impending doom</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't know until it is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Creative writing project and decided to post it. Its a little sappy, not gonna lie. basically shipping mush XD

“C’mon John! We’ve got to go! The earths about to be destroyed!” Jade panted, standing at the entrance of a portal. John panted and looked across the earth splitting ravine before him, then at his best friend, Dave across the gorge.  
“D-Dave!” John shouted, trying to find a way to his friend. Dave glanced over as he held Rose up, the girl passed out from a nasty battle with some imps.  
“John, just go! Get Harley outta here! I’ve got Rose!” He panted, looking towards the portal opening on his side. John looked at him and then back at Jade.  
“Dave! Promise me, that we’ll see each other again!” John called as Jade dragged him to the portal, Dave looking over at him.  
“I promise John, and a Strider NEVER breaks a promise!” Dave shouted back, saluting John as he jumped through the portal with Rose, Jade dragging John through the portal as the earth began splitting again.  
“Dave...” John muttered, watching from the dream bubble as the earth was destroyed by cascading meteors. Jade looked at him and rubbed his back, smiling.  
“We’ll find them John, they’re somewhere here in these dream bubbles.” Jade reassured. John looked at her and nodded.  
“Right...let’s go find them.” John answered, smiling again as the two set off to find their friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe it Jade! It’s been four years!” John laughed as he held her hand as they raced off towards the barely identifiable figures of their friends. Jade nodded and squealed happily.  
“We’re finally out of that dream bubble! I can’t wait to finally see Rose again!” She giggled, racing ahead of him. John smiled and hurried after the energetic Narcoleptic, which honestly sounds ironic.  
“Wait, “ironic”?” John muttered, a smile gracing his face. He bolted forward suddenly and looked around almost desperately for a certain Blonde cool-kid. As John raced passed Jade who was currently hugging Rose in a deathly tight hug, he saw him.  
“DAVE!” John shouted, smiling as the Blonde quickly turned to face him and cracked a half smile.  
“JOHN!” Dave shouted back, holding open his arms as John ran and practically talked him to the ground in a hug. Dave laughed as John grunted and looked up at his friends Shade-covered eyes.  
“DAAAAVE!” John smirked as Dave rose an eyebrow in a challenging manner.  
“JOOOOHN!” He responded, both boys getting up and shoving one another.

“DAAAAAAVE!”  
“JOOOOOOHN!”  
“DAAAAAAAAVE!”  
“JOOOOOOOOHN!”  
“DAAAAAAAAAAVE!”  
“JOOOOOOOOOOHN!”

Both boys busted out in laughter once they finished their “name-battle” as Rose had once called it. John hugged Dave once again, looking up at him happily.  
“Bro! I missed you!” John admitted, rubbing his head. Dave smirked and leaned down, patting his shoulder.  
“Of course you did Egderp, I’m Dave Strider, and how could you NOT miss me? I’m too ironic to not be missed!” Dave explained nonchalantly. John shook his head and looked at him, gently punching his shoulder.  
“If you’re so ironic, then you wouldn’t have missed me.” John said, looking at him, slightly hesitant. Dave blinked and looked at John, smiling genuinely this time, and pulled off his shades, putting them on John’s head. John stared at him in amazement, Dave never took off his shades. Never.  
“Egderp, my Bro once told me something and now I finally understand it. “You don’t know what you have, until its gone Dave. Don’t forget that little man.”.” Dave smiled, looking at his best friend as John smiled and nodded in agreement.  
“You kept your promise...” John mused, smiling as Dave nodded. He silently hoped they’d never part again, because Dave knew that John was definitely the most important person to him. This derpy kid had helped him through all the rough times in his life; the constant fights with Dirk, his loss of his mother, the loss of Dirk, all those times, John was there and Dave was pretty sure John would always be there. Although he’d never admit that he would be lost without John.


End file.
